User talk:ShadowsTwilight
Welcome Hi, welcome to DC Universe Online Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Missions and Quests page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Netherith (Talk) 05:05, January 14, 2011 Lol, you have to give him credit, at least he says hi to everyone, anyways, thanks for your help, hope you'll continue to improve this site. Leave a message if you need any help! -- XSirSnacksalotX 22:48, February 2, 2011 (UTC) I agree that making the images on the Inspired By page the same size was a good idea. How did you figure out the correct px number to do that? Ancientchild1 01:46, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Please do not remove the Earth description I added as it is from the recent power announcement. You can verify some of my past contributions from my IP address which is one of 3 locations that I post from. -- O -- Red Sinestro Hoodie Ah, the hazards of copy and paste. Thanks for the fix. Donovan Ravenhull 23:20, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Yes Seriously. It was the joker as a teacher, it fits in the context and excuse me for inserting alittle levity into a story about being a comic book villain recruited by the joker. This is clearly the place for serious journalism. Whatever your reasoning, this site is only for stuff that comes from the game, including images. A picture of someone dressed as the Joker standing in front of a classroom hardly qualifies-- 23:52, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, some troll named IAmGrizzbaby decided to have some fun with the pages. I've managed to undo some of the damage, for the most part, but there are obviously some pages that need to be deleted. And hopefully a ban... Thanks. LLSmoothJ 12:59, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey Shadow. I was looking a the wiki this morning and saw the "changes" that where being made. I'm new to contributing to a wiki but would like to offer my help in keeping this wiki on point. Any tips on becoming a better Contributor/Editor would be greatly apperciated. Donteth 18:11, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Deleted Pages I was just stopping by, because you deleted all five of my pages. Now, despite it one being my character page, I felt like I was helping contribute to the wiki by adding my character. Please leave me a message on my talk page explaining why you think expanding knowledge on other's characters is wrong. Thanks.Darman678 23:25, February 7, 2012 (UTC)Darman678 hey nice page can you please help me adding more info on OMAC Batman Cade Howlett 00:55, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey ST, need your help. I had recently set up new categories on the DC Universe Online wikia, one for Superman's enemies, and the other for Batman's enemies. But I screwed up when editing Metallo, and now there are two "Superman's Enemies" categories on the site. How can I take the second one out? (Btw, the second one has the "enemies" part lower-cased). Hey dude can you help me dig up some more info for the OMAC Batman page Cade Howlett 20:55, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Ultimate DCUO Character Planner This is being updated with the earth and electricity powers, I believe this tool is good for the community, the download link will be updated soon with those powers added. So I wonder, why delete the page just after the original author (me) updated it? I wrote this planner to be helpful to the DCUO community, there is no connection between my code and SOE's code within the game, if it does not fit where it is, then perhaps it can be moved? I have just finished creating the Earth and Electricity trees as well, and am about to push that update out to be used. I believe that the community deserves a tool such as the one I have written for it. You will not find another planner of this quality no matter where you search. 100k lines of code for a game I dont play and a community I am no longer a part of and you delete it. I appreciate it, I really do, and I am sure the 6500 community members who have downloaded and used this tool appreciate it as well. Would like to weight in on this: i do find this tool to be helpful, but it is not referenced enough (no pages link to the Character Planner Page). I don't think however that it is reason enough to delete it. Perhaps this wiki should include a "Community Content" section, to reference fan site, leagues,etc...and user created tools. Strongly against the deletion of this page. ' 17:32, March 20, 2012 (UTC) a random wiki contributor' Just out of curiousity: Are we allowed to have our own character pages (I noticed you had one), and if so, how do we do that? I'm new to wiki editing/creating/what not but I'd love to slap my heroes/villains down. CSlice 16:59, April 15, 2012 (UTC) I'm 12 kinds of slow. Can you please delete the page I made called "User:CSLice/PageName" I forget to edit the "PageName" part. Derp derp. Did you delete Skybarricade? If you do then we need to talk. Kuruk Hades1995 Well, everybody create their own page about their own created character of DC universe online, so, I wanted to do the same thing, or you don't want me to do that. I sorry, I being so rude. I shouldn't ask first. Maybe it's for the best to delete what I add page. Yeah, you should go ahead and delete (banned) me. Kuruk Hades1995 You're not going to banned me? Kuruk Hades1995 Come on. Just talk to me. At least one word. Ok. Then how about this? If you don't want me to add another page and posed Skybarricade, then are your suggest am I surpose to do with him? Kuruk Hades1995 Fine. Have it your way then. Kuruk Hades1995 Well, thank you ShadowTwilight. I just want to make sure I get my permission. Be in touch. Kuruk Hades1995 "This is not a help site, it's a Wiki"...what does that mean? In reference to a page getting deleted that expalined the terms and slang used in game chat. Thought Wiki's were mainly used by users for users...hopefully to share knowledge of some sort (help). So what is a DCUO Wiki, if one's contribution is found useless? ~''CannibaLecter'' 21:47, April 25, 2012 (UTC)cannibaLecter Thanks for the info about the axe! Rainden223 01:19, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Just wanted to say thanks for the welcome. I've noticed the Villain-specific things seem to be missing or incomplete. I'd like to help fill those in. I'm a Villain in-game and have used this site as a resource before. I'm new to the game, but not to archiving information for MMOs. Leeflet (talk) 21:16, July 16, 2012 (UTC) A few IP addresses to watch Hi again Shadows; since our recent run-in with the Static Boy incident, i've noticed a new patern on the Kid Flash page. I'm pretty sure these three very similar IP adresses are just Static Boy on another computer: *89.215.205.153 *89.215.205.245 *89.215.202.234 These three nearly identical IPs have only edited the same page as static boy used to (the Flash/Kid Flash/Zoom pages) and to put the same things static boy used to put there (Martial arts instead of Brawling and Electricity as their power set). I realised that when i saw i had undone the same edit by three different people in two days, and though this was odd. As i already said on my talk page, i don't want to start anything again so i'll leave these pages in your good care until the situation gets clearer (maybe i'm just paranoid after all) but please take a close look at these IP addresses (and any other in the same range that might emerge in the coming days). Thank you. 19:21, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Captain Marvel Hey, any reason why you would delete my contribution to the mods page that shows which color sockets go with which piece of gear, and their possible affinities? ~undrline 15:49, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Grey Area Absolutely loved it. DC Universe Online has great potential for a very flexible place to write about the DCU, and I am definitely hoping for more once I finished it, although there are a few things I noticed: Beelzebub: A theologist turned criminal who seems to know more about Sachel than she thought possible. He controls fire and moves at lightning speed, and worships the goddess Circes. (Should be "Circe") When he had been granted the exobyte abilities, only Gordan had been told of his duel life. (Should be "dual") Rather than falling to his death, the grapple line went''' taught', causing Vendettuh to smash his head into the building, knocking him unconscious. (Do you mean "taut"?) “Well what about you? What did you '''so' last night?” ("Do"?) “Sachel,” she wined, “You weren’t supposed to get that back until tomorrow. You still have the rest of the day off.” (Do you mean "whined"?) Vendettuh raised an eyebrow, 'we '''wasn’t exactly open about his vendetta against Grare. (Do you mean "who"?) --Atheist723 (talk) Yeah, clearly i am not the best editor when it comes to this stuff. Still, I'm glad you liked it :) I will definitely do my best to keep it going when I can find the time-- 15:26, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Would you happen to have watched Justice League (the animated series)? Sachel/Monokrome reminds me of Wonder Woman/Batman, which I quite liked. Also, by "Sachel" did you mean "Sach'i'''el"? --Atheist723 (talk) 13:40, January 27, 2013 (UTC) lol, I never thought about WW/BM, though I certainley see the connection. No, the spelling is right as is-- 17:19, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Expendable Guise HIVE Drone.png Hi there. You just edited a screenie I uploaded. Would you please be so kind to explain to me your reasoning? My motivation was as such: The pet was in the picture as proof that it's really a player and not just any HIVE drone. Also, I run all my image uploads through http://tinypng.org/, so saving 23 KB drive space can't be possibly the reason to cut the image down? Confused, but like to understand Datasentinel (talk) 19:37, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Simply put, the proof wasn't neccessary. 19:42, April 6, 2013 (UTC)